Super Vocaloid Bros: Exorcist Attack
by Ragnell-Ettard
Summary: Crossover de Super Smash, Blue Exorcist, Attack on Titan y Vocaloid
1. Chapter 1

HOLA!

Sheik: Que onda!

Mercenario(yo): Bueno, ya les traigo una pequeña historia crossover de SSB, Vocaloid, Blue Exorcist y Attack on Titan!

Sheik:Eso es mucho

Mercenario:Pos no me importa. No me hagas incluir Devil Survivor 2

(Sheik suspira)  
Empezamos!

DISCLAIMER: Attack on Titan, Blue Exorcist, Vocaloid y SSB no me pertenece.

* * *

Todo lo raro habia empezado esta mañana desde que despertaron. Rin y Yukio Okumura junto con Shiemi Moriyama no sabian en donde estaban cuando despertaban. Perdieron de vista a Kuro y Nii, los vieron por ultima vez en la noche.

-Todavia no tengo ni idea de donde podremos estar- decia Yukio calmado acomodandose los lentes

-Ah...-Rin bufa molesto- si tu sabes tu enserio crees que yo voy a saber?

-Ya no se preocupen- dijo Shiemi mirando a su alrededor-tiene que haber alguien que sepa como llegar a casa...

-Si...supongo...-dice Rin resignado.

Empezaron a caminar para ver si se encontraban a alguien de como poder llegar devuelta a la Academia de la Verdadera Cruz.

* * *

Miku y sus amigos estaban confundidos. El lugar era raro, parecia de plataformas... plataformas mortales. Si, plataformas mortales, era un laberinto estilo corre por tu vida:tenia bolas demoledores con puas y en una estaba Miley Cyrus gritando causando una cara de terror en sus amigos los cuales eran: la ya mencionada Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin & Len, Megurine Luka, Shion Kaito, Akita Neru, Megpoid Gumi, Kamui Gackupo, Yowane Haku y Sakine Meiko.

-No importe como este la situacion!-habla Kaito-Hay que permanecer juntos o nos mataran los otakus

-Tienes razon...-Dice Rin- mejor hay que salir rapido de aqui

-HAI!- todos afirman y se van esquivando las bolas... y a Miley... Al final logran salir cayendo uno encima del otro sanos y salvos

* * *

-Ah...donde estamos?- Eren Jaeger estava confundido igual que el trio de los exorcistas- no conozco este..ay! me lastime la pierna...no importa.

-Quieres que te carge?-le pregunta su hermana, Mikasa Ackerman

-No... Mikasa ya te he dicho que no soy tu hermano pequeño ni tu hijo. Asi que quisiera que me dejaras de tratar de tal forma.

-Pero, Eren...-

-Pero nada,Mikasa!...- Eren y Mikasa empiezan a pelearse. Su mejor amigo Armin Arlelt solo los observaba.

* * *

Bueno, fue muy corto este cap, pero prometo que el siguiente sera mas largo.


	2. Encuentro de Link y los Caza-Titanes

Ya habia pasado casi una semana desde que los Okumura y Shiemi habian llegado a ese extraño lugar. Miraban cosas extrañas, pero no eran demonios... si no hongos! Que eran esas cosas? Parecian hongos con cara y cuerpo, si que eran raros... y otros con cara molesta. Quien sabe si hablaban, no se habian atrevido a preguntarles. De hecho, Shiemi le pregunto a uno de los de color cafe, pero este la persiguio y Rin tuvo que cortarlo a la mitad. Asi que ella no estaba muy segura de preguntarle a cualquier hongo.

-Ya no aguanto mas...-decia Rin- muero de hambre!

-Lo se, hermano. Piensa que Shiemi y yo no hemos comido tambien.

-Ya lo habia pensado, Yukio. Solo que llevamos ya casi una semana!

-Se que no aguanteremos por mucho. Pero chicos, calmense- Shiemi intenta tranquilizar a los gemelos.

-Juro que si no encontramos como llegar a casa...-desenvaina a Kurikara-¡Voy a cocinar hongos!-hongos con pasto! dice apuntando a un Goomba

-Rin, no tienes porque...-le dice su hermano-pero seguro puedes hacer que sepan bien...-le dice de forma burlona

-¡No me tientes, Yukio!

-No lo hago. Hablo en serio

-No te creo-

-Pero sabes cocinar. Seguro te salen bien los hongos con pasto!-

-¡NO TE BURLES!

-¡NO ME BURLO!

-Ah...-Shiemi suspira. Por primera vez Yukio se comporto algo infantil. Sera efecto de hambre y sed? Solo se les queda mirando.

* * *

-Auuuu-Miku se queja-Me duele las costillas.

-No es mi culpa el haber caido encima de ti- le dice Kaito- A mi me duele el cuello

-Y ami la pierna-comenta Rin

-A mi me pego una bola... pero la de suerte esa no tenia puas-dice Len

-Yo..y-yo...-Meiko despertaba. Habia quedado inconsiente-Yo quiero... ¡Yo quiero sake!

ANIME FALL

-Meiko... deja de pensar en saque y pienza en el chichon en tu cabeza...-le informa Gackupo quien la cargaba

-Tengo hambre...-dice Gumi y saca una zanahoria y empieza a comersela

-Suertuda...-dice Haku por lo bajo

-Yo comere...papitas...-dice Neru y sace una bolsa enorme de papitas-quieren?

-No nos queremos ver gordas!-dicen Miku, Luka y Rin al mismo tiempo

Kaito, Len, Haku, Gackupo y Meiko toman unas.

-''como pueden tragrase eso a montones?''- piensa Luka

-Ya se!-Kaito habla entusiasmado-hay que robar comida a una tienda!

-¡No seas tarado!- le dice Luka dandole un duro zape en la cebeza

-No le hagas nada a Kaito!-Dice Miku y lo abraza

-Bishonen...-dice len por lo bajo. Kaito lo escucha

-Shota!

-Gay!

-Tu mama!

-Oye!- Rin se une-Tambien es mi mama!

-CALLENSE!-grita Luka. Chasquea los dedos y Gackupo saca duct tape y les pone en la boca

-Y no se lo quitaran-informa el pelimorado

Los 3 afirman con la cabeza. Continuan su camino

* * *

-Eren-le habla Mikasa

-si?

-que comeremos?

-Traje esto-Armin saca unos panes y los reparte

-Gracias- le agradecen los dos. Los tres empiezan a comer

-En donde estaremos?...-pregunta Armin

-Ni idea...-Eren mira a su alrededor. Habia una casa grande de 4 pisos, estaba siendo vigilada por dos monstruos parecidos a dinosaurios.

-Son mas grandes que un Titan...-Informa Mikasa-Seran peligrosos?

-...No lo se

Uno de los monstruos se les acerca. Media mas de 80 metros, tenia una piel rugosa y negra y placas en su lomo. La criatura se les queda mirando, no los conoce y nota que estan un poco nerviosos. La otra criatura tambien se acerca, esta era un poco mas pequeña solo unos metros de diferencia, tenia mas aspecto a un Tyrannosaurus semi-humanoide. Se percata de lo mismo que su compañero y este sin dudar, ruge:

-AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH- la criatura tenia un potente y agudo rugido. Solo les quedaba una cosa: correr. No estaban armados ni nada. De la enorme casa sale un muchacho, rubio y ojos azules,orejas puntiagudas y vestia de verde.

-ZILLA!- el muchacho la llama. Las criaturas, mas bien Gojiras, ignoran al trio caza-Titanes y se van con el joven-lo siento, son de un amigo.

-Aqui montruos son mascotas?-pregunta Eren

-Ehh... mas o menos. Les puedo ayudar en algo?

-Si, necesitamos saber en donde estamos

-Estan en la Super Smash City, Pais Nintendo, Continente VideoGame

-...No sabes como regresar al Distrito Trost?

-Eh... Distrito Trost?... Nunca he oido hablar de ese lugar. Lo siento. Esperenme, buscare a otras personas para ver si los pueden ayudar.

-Espera!-Armin lo llama

-Si? Que sucede?

-Muerden?-pregunta apuntando a los Gojiras

-No. Como ellos ya miraron que soy su 'amigo' no les haran nada. Vuelvo en unos minutos-Se va.

-Nos llamos amigos?-pregunta algo confundido Eren.

-Creo

* * *

Que onda!

Ike: No nos mates.

Mercenario: No lo are... aun

*glup*

Nos vemos luego :P


End file.
